Top Me
by LordLenne
Summary: For once, Ness lets Lucas dominate him. How will this turn out? LucasXNess, yaoi, smut and lemon.


**Lenne: **how dare you all you make me do this. this goes against my morals of Ness being seme. why you all like LucasXNess?! graaah

Okay, enjoy the short story of **lemony yaoi**, all flames will be decapitated with a cleaver~

* * *

"Ness~ Come on, I'm getting lonely~"

"Aww-wight! Coming!"

Ness rinsed out his mouth four times and washed his face afterwards. Then, he dried off quickly and exited the bathroom.

"You whine too much," Ness said.

"So? You like it when I whine," Lucas giggled. He covered half of his face with the blanket he was under. Ness, only in his boxers, climbed in and attacked Lucas, poking and tickling him till there were a few tears.

"Gaa-haha!" Lucas cried. "N-Ness!"

"Heheh," chuckled Ness. He stopped his actions and patted Lucas' hair, which made Lucas snuggle up to Ness' bare chest.

"Ready for tonight?" Ness whispered as he kissed Lucas' forehead.

"Always," Lucas said with a smile.

Every night it was always sex. No matter how mad, sad, stressed or relieved they were, there was a never-ending record of before-bed intercourse. There were always loud moans that filled the bedroom from a blonde haired boy as he was pounded by his partner, who let out the same volume as well. Thankfully, Master Hand magically made their room to be soundproof, so none of the boys' noises disturbed the hallways and the other Brawlers. Still, Toon Link, who used to sleep across from Ness and Lucas, moved to a new room two doors down with Pikachu and Kirby, just to be "safe," as he worded.

Once Ness slipped out of his boxers, he licked and teased his lover's chest and went downwards, playing around with his already naked body. He eventually reached his crotch and began rubbing his lips around.

"A-Ah...N-Ness..."

Suddenly, Ness went up and pressed his body on Lucas', hugging him and placed his head beside the other's.

"Hey Luke," whispered Ness.

"Yeah?" replied Lucas.

"Wanna top me for tonight?"

What did he say? Lucas had to reconfirm it.

"You mean...I get to be seme?"

"Yep." Ness licked Lucas' neck, causing a small groan to escape.

"W-Why?"

"Well, I wanna see how it feels like. Plus, you never fucked me before have you?"

Lucas cringed when he heard Ness curse freely. "N-No..."

"Well, now's your chance." Ness let his hands to fumble with Lucas' genitals.

Lucas groaned and rubbed Ness' back. "Y-You don't mind if I screw you?"

"Not at all." Both of them were already getting harder by the thought of it. Ness crawled backwards and began licking Lucas' cock, wettening it from top to bottom as it grew to its maximum size.

"Nn...aa...Ness...aah...!"

Ness never got tired of enjoying the high-pitched noise Lucas made. It was like him—a shy, submissive boy yelping out like a girl—who wouldn't enjoy this kind of uke?

Though, for tonight, this uke was going to be the seme.

"What position do you want me in?" Ness asked when he stopped.

"Ah..um..." Lucas sat up and cuddled with Ness. "...Doggy?"

"All right, but you gotta get me ready," Ness said. "You know how, right?"

"Y-Yeah..." Lucas knew, but never tried it before. He knew he had to lick Ness' ass first. He never tasted it, and was told that it was just plain and a little salty, but he was still unsure.

But now, Lucas was given the chance to try it out for himself. Ness crawled off and got on his knees and hands, lowering his head to check Lucas as he moved. The blonde boy positioned himself behind Ness' backside and placed his lips at Ness' entrance. He was hesitant at first, but bravely began sticking his tongue out and licking up and down. As Ness said, it was almost flavorless, but enjoyable enough to continue.

"A-Ah...hehe, th-that t-tickles..." Ness commented.

"S-Sorry, you know I've never done this..." responded Lucas.

"Just be fast and go wild with it."

Lucas gulped and obeyed. He swerved his tongue up and down, rapidly and slowly, changing pace each few seconds. The rim job continued, while Lucas' free hand also helped by gripping and rubbing Ness' member.

"Mm-aah...yes..." moaned Ness.

"Good?" Lucas said.

"Yeah. Put on the lube and stick it in," Ness said.

As Ness temporaily relaxed his arm muscles, Lucas reached for the nearby tube of lubricant laying on the small counter beside the bed. He applied the necessary amount all over his cock and set the lube down, then positioned himself to place it at Ness' entrance. He went in slowly at first, and began putting half of his length in.

"A-Ah..gg..." groaned Ness. It was a new feeling to him, but now he understood why Lucas cried during their first time. It was slightly uncomfortable, and it hurt.

"You okay?" asked Lucas.

"Yeah, keep going..." As the man of the relationship, he had to prove his endurance and beared the pain. Soon, Lucas was all the way in, but it still felt like there was more to go. When he pulled out, and slid back in, Ness let out a quiet scream.

"Agh...!"

While Ness groaned in agony, Lucas grunted in pleasure to the new feeling. All the tight pressure of Ness' insides entranced him into continuing his efforts mercilessly. He carelessly whimpered with each movement he made with his hips, enjoying every bit of the moment.

"L-Luke...e-ease up a bit..." Ness' words barely reached. Lucas was too focused on thrusting in and out with rapid acceleration, which caused extreme uncomfort for Ness as he wasn't used to the slow speed. His grunts became heavier, his eyes began making greater tears, and his hands began clutching tightly to the bed, as his innocent uke became an uncontrollable seme.

"Uwaa...! N-Ne...Ness...!" Lucas thrusted in one more time, only as deep as he could, and shot a huge white stream inside Ness.

"H-haa..." The black-haired boy could feel the blonde's seed crawl and seep inside and outside along with Lucas' half-hardened member. His whole behind could feel the pain that Lucas tore up as he rubbed his right cheek with his hand. "Dang Luke...that was kind of rou—"

Ness was cut off by a hand touching both sides of his waist. He was forcefully flipped over onto his back, where he saw Lucas' face was blankly grinning. Ness couldn't tell whether he was possessed or in a trance, or if he let his guard down and became the submissive boy in their relationship.

Lucas reached for the lubricant and applied more of it on himself, rubbing his penis along as he coated it with the substance. Then, he spread the stunned Ness' legs open, and placed himself near his entrance again.

"L-Luke...?" Not even his own name snapped the blonde boy back to normal. Lucas continued his plan and pushed inside Ness again, sliding inside as deep as he could.

"Agh...! Luke...!" Ness gripped the bedsheets again, holding on for his conscience. This time, Lucas went as fast as he could, and soon hit Ness' prostate. Ness now had understood how it felt like to be fucked so hard, and how it felt so good at the same time. He was forced to whimper and moan louder each time he was hit, and eventually called the other's name. It was no wonder that Lucas liked being submissive.

But now, Lucas was enjoying being dominant much more. He panted each bit of noise with great intensity as he continued to screw Ness' ass as it grew tighter. He had then scooted closer, enough for him to bend his upper body over to kiss the other boy. Their lips and tongues made deep contact while the blonde continued to thrust his hips. Ness' cock throbbed uncontrollably, but he gripped it tightly and beated off as well. After they pulled away for breaths, Lucas thrusted as fast as he could, forcing himself in deeper and harder.

"Augh! F-Fuu...ck...yes...!" Ness exhaled loudly. He knew they both were about to reach a climax. He pumped his hard-on at a faster rate, and began letting out all of his volume. Lucas permitted his loud, over-satisfied grunts to escape once again, and bent his body over again. He kissed Ness once more, and that was the end—as roars of satisfaction echoed throughout, Ness made a mess of white liquid on their stomachs, while he felt his lover's sticky streams swim inside him again. The blonde was pulled into a tight embrace as he continued to finish his last few shots, pressing their semen-covered bodies together and enjoying each other's warm presence.

They laid still for what seemed like unbelievable years in only a couple of minutes. Their harsh breaths calmed to lighter pants. Then, there was a hand comforting Lucas' head.

"Nn..." purred Lucas. "N...Ness...?"

"Y-Yeah?" He was still in some pain from his first anal intercourse, and was reminded of it as Lucas slipped out of him. He collapsed beside Ness and relaxed his head on his shoulder, wrapping an arm on his upper chest as well.

"S-Sorry..." he weakly whispered, "...for being...rough."

Ness chuckled, and continued to pet Lucas. "It's okay, don't worry. It felt amazing." His words caused a small grin on Lucas' innocent face as he cuddled up to Ness' neck. He shut his eyes and began to drift off.

"Maybe I'll let you top me again soon," Ness said.

"Mmk..." Lucas cuddled up to Ness' neck again and finally fell asleep. Ness turned over and wrapped his arm around Lucas, and soon drifted off to dreamland with him.


End file.
